Phoenix Of The Ashes
by TheApparition
Summary: The former Kanto champion disappeared in an incident involving Team Rocket where they killed his only true family left in this world. But just who is this champion? You know him as the first Pokémon Master. Many other trainers have tried to take him down but they can't even get close. Trainers like Ethan Gold, Brendan, and even the Unova-native Hilbert White.
1. Chapter 1

"_All men dream, but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds, wake in the day to find that it was vanity: but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act on their dreams with open eyes, to make them possible. This I did_"

T.E. Lawrence

_Prologue:  
><em>

In a desolate and cold mountain were warmth doesn't exist lives a young man. His red vest covered in snow, his knees, buried in the cold white fluffy snow. This man, was long forgotten, betrayed by those he called friends. He was alone in this world, and it was all thanks to the man who he had to call _father._ He was filled with misery and hate he no longer saw the world the way he used to. He has even thought about throwing himself off the cliff that resided near his hut, but his pokémon were there to stop him before he was able to. But even with the support of his pokémon he still feels that no one cares about him anymore, so all he does is train on that mountain. He has been on that mountain for as long as he can remember he has had a lot of challengers all trying to beat him in a pokémon battle but all have lost. Trainers like Ethan Gold, Brendan, even the Unova native Hilbert white have tried but haven't even come close, the closest has been Ethan, but he was surprised that he was only able to defeat one of his pokémon.

Mt. Silver was mostly known for The Silver Ghost, the man in the red vest. He was never always this alone, he had family and friends but that all changed when Giovanni came, his "_father"_. Giovanni is a cold man, he has done many bad things, from stealing pokémon to actually abusing and selling them just for money. The Silver Ghost, nobody knows much about him all they know is that he seems to always have a pikachu on his shoulder and that pikachu is his strongest pokémon no one has been able to take it down, not even Ethan's typhlosion has been able to. But that is because the man has been there for over eight years, doing none-stop training. And it has been that long since he has seen his mother, the last time was when he returned home from defeating the pokémon league twice. He found her held by her throat with Giovanni next to her holding a knife to her neck. And that was when he saw it all happen, Giovanni had promised him that he would suffer and he kept that promise.

No one has heard of Team Rocket ever since the incident in Pallet Town, and every one thought this was a good thing but it was not, they were operating underground in a hidden base. The base was made for extreme emergencies and this was one was, more than extreme. they basically had to destroy the hard-drives for every computer in the facilities to have enough time to escape, they lost all of their research but as long as they didn't get found that was not n issue. The issue was how were they going to make a comeback, how would they be able to recruit enough members so they could plan an attack. Thing is, they couldn't for the man in the red vest had come for vengeance, he alone had planted many explosives around the base so he made sure no one could escape. But he remained in the facilities just so he could deal with Giovanni personally he walked through the halls in silence, his rage was building up this man killed his mother the only person he considered family in this world. He made it to his office and defeated him. And then he blew the charges killing everything and everyone in the vicinity, he didn't care anymore all he wanted was vengeance and he got it.

The next day after the explosion they found the young mans cap all torn and burnt this was Kantos pokémon league champions cap, the worlds youngest champion, when they found it they reported him dead. He was dead to the people but what did he care, it was the peoples decision to believe that he was dead but the truth is, he is not, he is the "Silver Ghost". He was, and still is, known as the strongest champion ever, never in any league has a champion not lost a single one of his pokémon to one of their elite four. The elite four was considered to be the toughest trainers in the region, but this one challenger didn't even have to try. So when he won against the current champion it was no surprise, never in all the spectators lives had they'd seen a more one-sided battle against a champion. That is how powerful this man truly is, he can easily defeat the Sinnoh champion's pokémon without a hitch. But that is because of all the years he has been training, but he doubts that he is unbeatable. He knows that one day there will be one challenger to take the title of Pokémon Master, but that's what it really is, a title, a worthless and meaningless title.

He remembers the days where he would train hard every day for that title but now, he would rather have his family beside him than to have this title. His mother would always tell him that he should always strive to achieve his goal and that is what he has done since he started his journey at the age of eleven. he remembers his first pokémon a charmander, it at the time, was his best friend. Those who have faced him think that his pikachu is his strongest but the truth is his strongest is his charizard, that same charmander from many years ago, eight years, to be exact. Mt. Silver, its considered a place of death, many suicides have happened over the years, but there was a sudden decline after the Kanto champion died. People believe that when the champion died his and his pokémon's spirits roam on that mountain and that the silver ghost is the champion challenging all who dare climb the mountain. This of course is only part true, because the champion still lives its just that he is lost, broken, and alone in that desolate and cold mountain. But he want to be alone he doesn't want to be bothered he doesn't care about what has happened in that mountain all he cares about is staying as far from the world as possible, and Mt. Silver gave him just that.

There is one person that he doesn't want to see in particular his rival, a very cocky and arrogant trainer, thinks he was always the best even when he lost, saying it was all pure luck. He never truly cared about his pokémon, but his pokémon seem to love and adore him but he ignores them, he couldn't be like his rival he had to look tough. But that is what caused him to lose the title of Kanto champion, he was off sync, he may have known more about type advantages but that doesn't matter if you can't communicate in sync with the pokémon. But the thing is, that because of this trainer the Silver Ghost lost everything he told Giovanni where he lived, he watched everything happening, he watched as Giovanni slit her throat he heard his rival's scream with sadness, guilt, and anger. The Ghost felt guilty, he should have killed Giovanni when he had the chance but he let him live, he let him be free, to him that was the biggest mistake he has ever made it cost him the life of his mother, it cost him the life of the only true family he had.

He kept telling himself that this was all his fault that if he had the courage to do it this would have never happened. Around this time was the time where he almost commit suicide, but thanks to his charizard and all of the agility training he did with him he was able to catch him on time. Since then they've kept a close eye on him, and they would stop him when he was about to do it. Deep down he has been wishing that someone will love and care for him again but that no longer possible or is it, he doesn't know, either that or he doesn't care. To him life is meaningless, nothing more, nothing less. If you think about it this man is like a fisherman, he thinks back, he remembers, nothing else matters just him and his line. So this is how he has been for a great part of his life, alone, no one to love, no one to care for.

**Authors note:**

Well hope you enjoyed I had fun writing this surprisingly, I usually hate writing, but this is different, I know my grammar and my story isn't the best but hey i'm new and its my first Fanfiction ever, so constructive criticism is very appreciated.

Originally intended to be more of a romantic story but decided against that, I was going to write this on my tablet but did this on my laptop so yea. Well again I hope you all enjoyed I will see you all next time in the second chapter of Phoenix Of The Ashes.


	2. The Present

**Authors Note:**

**Well here I am again with a new chappy the last one was probably very badly written but hey I'm new here so... You can't judge me!**

**anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

_The Present:_

"And Joseph does it again". an announcers voice boomed through the whole stadium, this was the silver conference, the place where Ethan Gold challenged Lance for the title of Jhoto Champion. Right now they were hosting the annual silver conference league, the winner gets to face off against the current champion. Ethan may have beat Lance but Ethan had denied becoming champion, he said that he wanted to travel and that staying as champion would just hold him down of what he really wants to become a pokémon master. But he won't consider himself to be one unless he defeats all the other champions.

**-BOOM- **an explosion was heard "Can Ryan's Nidoking survive that vicious hyper beam from Joseph's Tyranitar?" And as if on cue the smoke started to clear "Nope! And Ryan is down to his last pokémon. But can it defeat Joseph's 3 remaining pokémon?" Ryan was getting tired from all this, he knew he lost, and he knew that his pokémon wouldn't be able to defeat that tyranitar. "I surrender! My last pokémon can't handle a pokémon such as Tyranitar." Ryan said as he took out Nidoking's pokéball and recalled him. "Are you sure?". The referee asked. "Ha! all you got is that weak eevee right, ha you should just get rid of it its pathetic". "Yes I'm sure". Ryan ignored his rival. The referee nods and turns his head to the microphone next to him. "Ryan has forfeit the match! Joseph is this years Silver Conference champion!". The stadium erupted in cheers, but Ryan just tuned them out, he was tired and he needed to heal his pokémon.

Meanwhile, at the peek of Mt. Silver there was a very one-sided battle going on. "Come on! You worthless pokémon!" screamed out a young man, maybe in his early twenties. He lost all his pokémon to only one of the of the Silver Ghost's. "Damn you! This is bullshit! That is impossible you cheated, your a damn cheater!". The man was furious he didn't like losing but then again who does. "you deserve to lose your nothing but a prick". "Excuse me!? Who are you to call me that huh!? WHOA!" He was suddenly lifted from the ground by the ghost's charizard then it flew off at an incredible speed towards Silver Town. "asshole". The man whispered to himself, he was wearing a red, white, and black vest over a black shirt he had blue jeans and red sneakers the same color of his vest. His jet black hair waved with the direction of the wind, his eyes were brown with a tint of crimson, a pikachu sat on his shoulder.

Back with the charizard the man was screaming and wailing for the dragon to let him go but the great fire-type just ignored him. "Can't you hear me you overgrown lizard!". At that particular moment the dragon dropped him on the ground, they had arrived at Silver Town."Ah!" the man screamed in pain from falling on his back from 7 feet in the air. When the man got up he immediately turned around to attack the charizard but it wasn't there anymore, he looked in the sky and he could barely see it in the distance. He cursed mentally and went to the police station to report someone on the mountain challenging trainers. Later the police told him that was not illegal he was later arrested for punching a police men and pokémon abuse. By then word had gone out that another challenger lost to the Silver Ghost, among those people there were two in particular who wanted to challenge him. "Ha i doubt you will ever win, you can't even beat my tyranitar with all of your pokémon". Joseph said to his rival who had just finished telling him that he was going to Mt. Silver.

"I bet you can't win either, didn't you hear this ghost beat this guy's pokémon with only one!".Ryan said his temper rising with every second this confrontation. "Says ythe one who lost to me. You can't beat me, face it, you lost". At that moment Ryan snapped his anger getting the best of him. He punched Joseph square in the face. "AH! You motherfucker! Your so fucking dead!". He grabbed a pokéball and threw it, out of it came his magmortar. "Flamethrower!" Ryan not having enough time to dodge put his hand up to cover his face and waited... waited for the pain to come... It didn't. He opened his eyes to see that a chansey had erected a green shield in front of it to save him he looked to his right to see beautiful girl with a teal blouse, a red mini-skirt, a red and white hat, and red and white shoes. "What is going on here!". she shouted. "He started it! he hit-". Joseph didn't get to finish his sentence. "I don't care who started it! Why are you two fighting!?". Her voice so loud it scared both of them. "He- I- We". Joseph and Ryan stuttered at the same time, this annoyed the girl more. "ugh just leave! And don't let me catch you two fighting again!". They both nodded and rapidly sped off towards their destinations, Mt. Silver. They took different routes because of what happened earlier. They were still confused as to why was she so mad but they just shrugged it off she was probably just in _those days of the month._

Back with the Ghost, the charizard had already made it back and was awaiting for orders from his trainer. "Alright, lets start today's training shall we? Charizard and lapras work on your speed and stamina. Snorlax, blastoise work on attack power and accuracy, pikachu, venasaur both of you work on your combo moves.". The trainer said to all six of his pokémon they were his most loyal and his strongest, but by far his most loyal pokémon was his pikachu. It dislikes pokéballs so he just sits on his trainers right shoulder. "Alright, lets start in one, two, three, GO!". he started the race between charizard and lapras, charizard may be able to fly but lapras can use the ice to its advantage sliding across it like nothing, this made it a tough race, but being the dragon that absolutely hates losing he proved to be faster and won the race by just a few feet. The rest were also doing fine, and they were getting tougher everyday thanks to all the training they've done for almost a decade. But its also almost a decade of being alone, a decade of absolute misery.

Time Skip:

It has been two days since Ryan and Joseph began their trek to the peek om Mt. Silver right now they were on separate paths but they were going in the same direction, up. They have had lots of trouble along the way like very angry golems almost blasting them off out of the mountain. Mt. Coronet might be bigger but by far Mt. Silver is the most dangerous, the caves in it are known to have very powerful pokémon inside. But all they seem to care about is to get to the top just to face _The Silver Ghost _as the townsfolk have called the abandoned champion who now resides at the peek. They were nearing the top so they knew they'd see each other at the top and they will have a battle with this supposedly unbeatable trainer...

**Author's Note:**

**So was it good or was it absolutely freaking terrible if it was then leave a review telling me how I can** **improve**

**But otherwise i hope you all enjoyed I'll see you all next time in the next chapter of Phoenix of the Ashes**


	3. How Strong Is This Ghost?

**Authors Note:**

**Hmm? ONE FAVORITE!? OH MY LORD! *throws party over one favorite*... For liking my story you deserve a-a... um *looks around for anything to give* ah! This piece of cake... OK... Random moment but seriously I didn't even notice that I had a favorite until after I finished chapter two. Hmm maybe this story isn't as bad as I thought it was.**

**But enough chit-chat lets get on with this chappy of Phoenix of the** **Ashes**

_How Strong Is This Ghost?_

Walking down one of the many streets in Silver Town was the young girl who stopped Joseph and Ryan from killing each other. Her name was Leaf she had come to watch the silver conference, needless to say she was disappointed, disappointed because none of all two hundred and fifty six, had the same battling spirit as her old friend and rival had. Her rival was a very quiet kid but, he was the best when it came to pokémon battles he defeated both her and her other rival in the first try. But that was a long time ago and her old friend disappeared in an incident not far of Viridian city. They had found his cap all torn and burnt, he was later presumed dead. She and another friend of their's were heart-broken, he was the pride and joy of their hometown of Pallet.

Even after eight long years she still remembers him as her best friend, mainly because he would risk his own life to save those he cared for, he was a true friend. Unlike her other rival, Blue, her friend always devoted the majority of his time to his pokémon. This trainers name was Red, the first master, the true Kanto Champion. But unknown to everyone was that this trainer is also the Ghost. The one who people claim to be unbeatable, the very one who has been on that mountain for almost a decade, this was Red.

Back on the mountain Red was doing his usual training routine, when suddenly he heard a voice call out. "Hey Ghost! I'm here to challenge you!". He mentally cursed who would be up here at this time, it was 2:27 AM right now. He got up and began his walk to where he heard the voice from when he got there he saw two kids one had an eevee on his left shoulder just like he had his pikachu on his shoulder. "Who are you and why are you here?". Red called to both of them who had already started to leave. When they heard his voice they stopped dead in their tracks, they had thought that there was no one really up here. "We're here to ch-challenge you t-to a battle!". Ryan finally answered in a shaky voice, he was scared, what if this ghost could throw them over the cliff that was near, or worse. "ha". Red chuckled these kids don't know who they're about to go up against.

He motioned them to follow and they did, he came up to a flat part of the peek, this is where he usually battled. It was all torn up and had many craters, this was the scars that the mountain now had thanks to him. "Who first?". Red said simply. "Why don't you go first Joseph?". Ryan said cockily. Joseph, being the arrogant trainer he is accepted, thing he could actually is gonna win. "Alright I'll take you on watch me beat this guy. People say your unbeatable lets see if its true!" Joseph claimed as he went towards his part of the battlefield. "This is gonna be fun". The ghost whispered to himself.

"This is a battle between The Silver Ghost Vs. Joseph McCall! Begin!". Ryan called, but to who? Oh wait... "Tyranitar go!". Joseph yelled calling out his tyranitar. It gave a loud roar and put up a fighting stance. Red just motioned to the pikachu on his shoulder and stepped aside to let it do what attacks it preferred. It nodded to show that it agreed with its trainers decision. "Ha! You think that puny little rat can defeat my awesome tyranitar". Joseph bragged, but what he doesn't know is that this pikachu has defeated much bigger and stronger opponents. The pikachu just smirked he was going to win this, easy.

_Time skip: ten minutes later_

This was probably the most one-sided battle both kids have ever seen this ghost with his pikachu alone had absolutely destroyed all of Joseph's pokémon, no mercy was showed to them not even his tyranitar could last at least two minutes in the field with it to say the were shocked was an understatement. But Joseph wasn't just shocked he was furious how could he have been beaten so easily he was the Silver Conference Champion, how? "This is bullshit there's no way that's possible! Your a cheater!". Joseph screamed out, he had just won the conference only to be humiliated in front of his rival, compared to the ghost he was something less than dirt. He was nothing. "Ha. That is what they all say". Red said back, this only served to infuriate him more. "Fuck yo-Whoa! Let me go!". Joseph was then carried off the mountain leaving only the ghost and Ryan.

"Your turn now kid". Red announced, he was bored he thought they would put up a good battle but man that kid sucked. "Whats g-go-going t-to ha-happen to him". Ryan asked, he was scared shit-less. "To Silver Town". Red flatly said, Ryan sighed in relief he thought he wasn't going to have a rival anymore. "Alright then. I challenge you to a battle!". The ghost just chuckled, this kid reminded him a lot of himself. They got in position and threw their pokéballs. Out of the ghost's pokéball came out a giant, blue and white beast, it looked like it weighed ten tons. "Lax" it said lazily, but it was ready for a battle. "Holy God! That snorlax is huge!". Ryan said in amazement, he had seen many snorlax but this one was just over the top BIG. Out of Ryan's pokéball came out a fighting type, this pokémon has red boxing gloves for hands, a purple shirt and a... skirt? Okay... "Hitmon!" it said putting up a battle stance.

"Alright let's do this! Hitmonchan use sky-uppercut!" Ryan commanded his pokémon, it nodded and sprinted towards its opponent hoping that speed over power will win them the battle. This time Red commanded his pokémon. "Use Body slam right in front of you." Red said, Ryan couldn't make out what he said but when he saw the snorlax move forward suddenly he panicked that snorlax was surprisingly fast. "Hitmonchan get outta there!" He yelled, but it was to late the snorlax completed its attack it slammed hard on the ground kicking up dirt and dust clouding the view of what happened. "Oh no hitmonchan!". Suddenly the smoke cleared revealing snorlax standing up and hitmonchan laying down with swirls for eyes.

"No way! Just how good is this ghost." He said to himself, he was amazed but also scared the power the ghost's pokémon have is frightening, he was wondering who his strongest pokémon is but then again maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to know what it can do. "Alright then. Go nidoking!". He called out as he threw his pokémon's ball in the air. "King!". It roared out trying to intimidate its opponent to no avail in fact the one who was intimidated was him, he was facing something three times his size. "Alright nidoking lets show why your special! Use dig!". Surprisingly this nidoking knew how to use dig, but that move will now backfire. "Use earthquake." Snorlax just smirked, and it didn't go unnoticed by Ryan suddenly snorlax jumped Ryan was left wide-eyed he has never seen a snorlax jump. When it came down the whole mountain shook Ryan couldn't believe it. His pokémon resurfaced with swirls for eyes. one-on-one all of Ryan's pokémon fainted by just one of Red's

_Scene Change:_

Back with Joseph things were not doing good he was screaming and whining about how the ghost is a cheater. He would go to the police station, but a trainer battling another trainer isn't illegal so there was nothing he could do. "Asshole, there's no way the things that pikachu did was possible, ha taking down my tyranitar with just one iron tail HA!". He was starting to lose his temper and he knew who he would take it all out on, his pokémon. He called them all out in a clearing in the forest near Silver Town. "What happened to all you out there! especially you tyranitar! How could you all lose to such a pokémon!". He shouted at the top of his lungs, scaring all the wild pokémon in the vicinity. He was pissed.

"Now! I want to see you all training hard if not, you are gonna have serious punishment!". Joseph called out to all six of his pokémon, they all have received this punishment Joseph talked about, but if anyone found out he would serve jail time. "Alright! come on harder I want to you all at your limit! That pikachu beat you all didn't it! Use that to find the motivation to drive yourself to the limit!" He was pushing them way too hard they were going to collapse of exhaustion they could get seriously hurt if they didn't stop to take a breather, but what did he care, they were his pokémon he can do whatever he wants with them.

But Ryan was making it difficult to train them like this, Ryan knew something was up with this guy's training but he hasn't found any evidence against him. But Ryan keep searching for anything but Joseph was good covering his track, He was worried for all those pokémon but he couldn't do anything without evidence. All this just might change soon, maybe soon he will find what he is after, maybe, just maybe, with some luck he could save those pokémon. They didn't deserve what they were getting they deserved a better trainer, who knows they might just accompany Ryan in his journey.

"Alright, attention!" Joseph called out getting the attention of his pokémon who were all very exhausted from training that hard. "Listen, we are heading out its time for the Kanto league, or as I like to call it, _The Boonies." _He said, he hated Kanto for some reason. Could it be because this region was once called the region with the toughest league, or could it be something from his past. Only he knows and he rarely talks about his past he must have had a bad memory of this place. Who knows?

**Author's Note**

**Well was it a good chappy? Yes? No? Why do I keep asking these questions? Anyway hope you enjoyed and all that stuff review if you think I can improve. (Well I can start by improving my History class, F of fifty three jeez never got an F before) But that's not because of FF its that I'm lazy as hell...**

**Well i'll see you all next time. **


End file.
